A LETTER
by Moorena
Summary: Sebuah surat yang begitu panjang mengantarkannya pada setiap jawaban yang ia cari. Sebuah surat yang menjelaskan jati dirinya. Sebuah surat yang mengisahkan cinta mendalam. Surat yang membawanya pada kenyataan yang tak ia sangka sebelumnya./Didedikasikan untuk kakak saya, Kristy


A LETTER

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Story by Morena L

AU, typo

Didedikasikan khusus untuk ulang tahun kakak tersayang saya, Kristy-nee.

.

.

.

Sebuah surat yang begitu panjang mengantarkannya pada setiap jawaban yang ia cari. Sebuah surat yang menjelaskan jati dirinya. Sebuah surat yang mengisahkan cinta mendalam. Surat yang membawanya pada kenyataan yang tak ia sangka sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis remaja berusia 18 tahun, mengenakan tas ransel berwarna merah marun, kaos putih polos, dan celana _jeans _lusuh, duduk sendirian di dalam ruang tunggu Bandara Asahikawa. Gadis ini berdoa di dalam hati agar tak ada seorang pun di rumah yang menyadari kepergiannya. Surat yang sudah sedikit kusut akibat terlalu sering disentuh yang kini berada di tangannya, menjadi alasan kepergiannya.

Selama bertahun-tahun ia tidak pernah bertanya mengenai jati dirinya. Yang ia tahu kalau lahir dan dibesarkan di kota Biei oleh pasangan suami istri Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Bersekolah di sana, menjalani hari-hari di sana. Mereka sangat mencintainya. Ia sama sekali tak pernah merasakan yang namanya kekurangan kasih sayang. Tapi, selalu ada yang mengganjal di benaknya. Rasanya ia memiliki kehidupan lain yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

Sebuah surat yang ia temukan di gudang rumahnya sebulan yang lalu membuatnya semakin penasaran. Surat dari seorang pria bernama Sasuke. Tak ada tanda kapan surat itu ditulis. Surat itu terlipat rapih di dalam amplop berwarna putih.

Tapi, surat itu membuatnya terus bertanya. Membuat rasa penasarannya bangkit. Siapakah sebenarnya pria yang bernama Sasuke ini? Apa hubungan Sasuke dengannya? Isi surat dari pemuda itu penuh dengan rasa cinta dan kerinduan yang mendalam.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan si Sasuke ini."

oOo

Sakura bukannya tak pernah bertanya tentang Sasuke. Ia pernah bertanya, hanya saja jawaban yang ia dapat sangat tidak memuaskan. Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya itu jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Gadis bermata _emerald_ merasa aneh karena raut wajah mereka langsung berubah saat ia menanyakan perihal si pengirim surat. Ada sesuatu. Pasti. Ia sangat yakin akan hal itu. Akhirnya Sakura mengambil keputusan untuk mencari Sasuke. Jawaban yang ia inginkan pasti akan segera terjawab jika bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Di amplop surat tertulis dengan jelas alamat orang itu. Ia pasti bisa menemukannya.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding pesawat. Melihat pemandangan Kota Asahikawa dari jendela kaca, semakin lama penampakan rumah-rumah di kota itu semakin mengecil seiring dengan pesawat yang terus terbang tinggi. Gadis itu mengembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan putih yang ia kenakan. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi sampai orang rumahnya menyadari kalau ia telah pergi meninggalkan kota kecilnya, kota tempat ia lahir dan dibesarkan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mengingat kembali keindahan Kota Biei, kotanya yang penuh dengan bunga. Padang yang dipenuhi dengan jejeran bunga yang berwarna kuning, merah, ungu, dan putih sangat meneduhkan hati. Sejak kecil ia sangat suka bermain di padang bunga itu. Namun, keindahan Kota Biei tak cukup untuk menahan rasa penasarannya. Berbekal hasil menjual kalung emasnya, ia mengambil langkah nekat. Sekali lagi ia mengamati jam tangannya, menghitung waktu yang telah ia lewati. Lima belas menit telah ia habiskan untuk perjalanan dari stasiun Biei ke bandara yang ada di Asahikawa, mengingat kota tercintanya itu tak memiliki Bandara. Malam ini ia sudah sampai di Tokyo, mungkin ia akan menyewa penginapan kecil untuk beristirahat sebelum memulai pencariannya.

Gadis itu kemudian mengeluarkan lagi surat yang menjadi alasan langkah nekatnya itu. Ia membaca lagi kata demi kata, baris demi baris yang telah tertuang di dalam surat itu. Surat yang cukup panjang, terbukti pengirimnya membutuhkan lima lembar kertas untuk menuangkan isi pikirannya.

.

_Sakura, mengingatmu selalu membuatku mengenang saat pertama kali kita bertemu, pada saat hari kedua liburanku di Biei. Sebenarnya aku malas ke sini, Naruto dan yang lainnya yang memaksa. Aku sebenarnya lebih ingin ke luar negeri, menghabiskan musim panasku di Kepulauan Karibia mungkin. Tapi, tak kusangka, aku menemukan yang lebih indah dari pemandangan Karibia di sini._

_Bukan bunga-bunga di sini yang membuatku tertarik. Aku bukanlah pecinta bunga. Aku sudah sering berkunjung ke kota terpencil yang jauh dari suasana kota besar seperti di Biei ini. Yang membuatku tertarik adalah kau. Kau. Rambut merah mudamu, mata hijaumu yang jernih, suara merdumu, semuanya membuatku tertarik. Aku harus jujur kalau pada awalnya aku menganggapmu biasa saja. Kau hanya gadis yang tinggal di sebelah penginapan kami. Lama-lama, kau bertambah menarik di mataku. Setiap malam aku selau memperhatikanmu. Kau tak tahu kalau sebenarnya kamar kita berhadapan._

_Semakin lama kau semakin menarik perhatianku. Hingga akhinya aku memberanikan diri mengajakmu bersepeda berkeliling kota. Sepulang acara bersepeda berdua kita, aku diejek habis-habisan oleh teman-temanku. Tak masalah. Yang penting aku sudah melewati hari bersamamu. Kau mau tahu sebuah rahasia? Aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pemandangan yang kita lewati, aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penjelasanmu mengenai Biei. Aku hanya memperhatikanmu saja._

_Kau suka bersikap galak pada anak-anak yang menggodamu, tapi kau berubah menjadi gadis manis di hadapanku. Buatku, itu adalah sesuatu yang unik, kau sangat menarik. Aku suka tersenyum sendiri kalau mengingat bagaimana dengan cepatnya kau berubah. Setelah memarahi anak-anak, kau akan berbalik dan tersenyum manis padaku._

.

Sakura tersenyum sendiri karena surat itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga, gambaran Sakura pada surat ini sangat mirip dengannya, dia memang selalu bersikap tegas pada anak-anak nakal yang suka menggodanya. Ia tak dapat membayangkan kalau ia bisa bersikap begitu manis seperti yang tertulis di dalam surat itu. Kembali ia berkonsentrasi pada suratnya lagi, entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia membaca surat tersebut.

.

_Kita akhirnya berpacaran. Hubungan ini memang kita rahasiakan karena orang tuamu masih melarangmu untuk berpacaran, apalagi dengan anak dari kota besar sepertiku. Jangan khawatir, aku juga tidak memberitahu teman-temanku―walaupun mungkin mereka sudah curiga dengan kedekatan kita. Kalau kupikir-pikir lucu juga, ya. Aku tak pernah tertarik menjalani hubungan cinta. Banyak gadis cantik di kampusku, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang bisa membuatku tertarik sepertimu. Aku mungkin sudah gila karena baru delapan hari di sini, aku sudah langsung mendapatkan kekasih._

_Hari-hari bersamamu adalah yang paling berarti buatku. Aku memang bukan pria yang romantis. Aku bukan orang yang bisa berlutut sambil memegang sebuket bunga dan menyatakan kalimat penuh rayuan padamu. Aku bukan orang yang bisa dengan senantiasa mengucapkan kata-kata manis padamu. Aku bukan orang yang mudah mengungkapkan isi hatiku._

.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Pria yang mengaku dirinya tidak romantis ini nyatanya dapat membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri. Lagipula, ia memang tidak suka pria romantis, mereka semua hanya bisa menggombal. Terus ia lanjutkan membaca isi surat itu. Tanpa terasa sudah empat lembar surat yang telah ia baca.

.

_Aku benar-benar kesal saat harus kembali ke Tokyo. Tak terasa sudah hampir sebulan kami berada di sini. Libur musim panas memang sebentar lagi akan berakhir dan kami akan kembali ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan kuliah, ditambah lagi aku sudah tingkat tiga sekarang. Aku berjanji padamu akan datang setiap liburan dan aku usahakan agar bisa hadir di ulang tahunmu yang ke 18 tahun depan._

_Aku begitu berat untuk berpisah denganmu sekarang. Bisakah kau ikut denganku? Jika orang tuamu mengijinkan maka aku pasti akan membawamu untuk pergi bersamaku._

.

Kening Sakura berkerut. Ulang tahunnya yang ke 18 itu sudah lewat dan ini sudah bulan Juli. Kalau pria ini memang mau datang, seharusnya ia datang pada di bulan-bulan kemarin. Apa jangan-jangan dia ini hanya lelaki brengsek dari kota besar yang mengambil kepolosan gadis-gadis dari wilayah terpencil?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Firasatnya berkata kalau itu tak mungkin. Semua kata yang terangkai dari surat itu menunjukkan bahwa orang yang bernama Sasuke ini tulus. Sangat tulus dan sangat mencintai.

oOo

setelah keluar dari Bandara Narita gadis itu memandang takjub ke depan. Ia tahu kalau Tokyo adalah kota besar, tapi tetap saja ia masih tak percaya. Kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang, gedung-gedung pencakar langit, layar-layar raksasa yang menampilkan iklan. Semuanya tak pernah ia jumpai di Biei.

Malu bertanya sesat di jalan. Gadis ini memberanikan diri bertanya pada orang-orang yang lewat di mana ia bisa menyewa penginapan terdekat. Maka beberapa orang ia tanyai tanpa malu-malu.

"Aaaaaahh," serunya sambil membanting diri di kasur setelah menemukan penginapan yang direkomendasikan seorang ibu yang sudah tua. Uang simpanannya masih cukup untuk ia gunakan selama dua hari dan biayanya untuk pulang nanti. Pasti saat ini orang rumahnya telah sibuk mencarinya ke mana-mana mengingat saat ini sudah tengah malam. Ia mengambil lagi amplop surat itu dan membaca ulang alamat yang tertulis. Besok ia akan datang ke alamat tersebut dan mencari Sasuke.

oOo

Benar saja dugaan Sakura, orang rumahnya sudah panik setengah mati karena ia belum juga pulang. Biei bukanlah kota besar sehingga kalau ia belum pulang biasanya dengan mudah mereka menemukannya. Akan tetapi, kali ini keberadaannya tak juga ditemukan. Mereka sudah mencari ke seluruh penjuru kota, tapi batang hidung Sakura tak juga dijumpai. Setelah melapor pada polisi, pasangan suami istri Haruno ini kembali ke rumah dengan kecemasan yang tak tertahankan.

"Ayah, aku khawatir dia pergi mencari Uchiha Sasuke," kata Mebuki sambil menangis. "Dia orang dari kota besar, mana peduli dia dengan orang dari kota kecil seperti kita."

"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Sejak Sakura menemukan surat itu, setiap malam aku tak bisa tenang."

Sepasang suami istri itu kemudian berpelukan sambil menangis. Gelisah dan takut, semuanya berkecamuk. Sakura tidak pernah meninggalkan Biei, paling jauh mereka pergi bersama ke Sapporo. Mereka tak dapat membayangkan jika anak itu benar-benar pergi mencari orang itu ke Tokyo. Kenyaataan yang tersembunyi selama ini bisa saja terkuak.

oOo

Hari baru, semangat baru. Pagi ini Sakura telah siap dengan semangat menggebu. Hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan adalah menanyakan alamat ini pada pemilik penginapan, Sarutobi Kurenai. Alamat rumah itu adalah alamat milik Keluarga Uchiha. Melalui siaran berita di TV, Sakura tahu kalau Uchiha adalah salah satu keluarga konglomerat di Jepang.

_Apa aku memiliki hubungan dengan orang kaya? Kyaaa ... seperti Cinderella saja!_

Pekiknya kegirangan di dalam hati saat mengetahui kalau alamat itu adalah alamat milik keluarga Uchiha. Jika benar Sasuke yang mengirimkan surat ini adalah orang kaya, putra dari Keluarga Uchiha, maka Sakura tak percaya jika nasibnya semujur itu. Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya.

"Kurenai, apa ada pegawai yang kosong hari ini?" suami si pemilik penginapan, Sarutobi Asuma, masuk dengan tergesa dan bertanya pada istrinya.

"Semua sedang sibuk, mereka sedang membereskan kamar-kamar di belakang. Ada apa?"

"Tadi Kakashi menghubungiku, katanya dia kekurangan orang untuk membawa makanan ke Kediaman Uchiha, kau tahu kan makanan yang akan dibawa ke sana sangat banyak. Nanti dia akan memberikan sedikit komisi pada kita."

"Aku!" sakura mengangkat tangannya. "Aku bersedia membantu, aku kuat kok membawa yang berat-berat."

"Tidak masalah," kata Asuma.

"Aku akan memanggil Konohamaru juga untuk membantu, sepertinya tidak apa-apa kalau Ayame dan Moegi yang membersihkan kamar di belakang," ujar Kurenai yang kemudian memanggil Konohamaru di belakang.

Sakura berdebar tak karuan. Tak disangka jalannya untuk bertemu dengan orang itu dipermudah seperti ini. Sebentar lagi. Tak akan lama lagi, ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke.

oOo

Rumah yang benar-benar besar. Jauh lebih besar dari apa yang ada di dalam bayangannya. Kurenai memberitahunya kalau malam ini akan diadakan pesta ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu penerus Keluarga Uchiha. Sakura makin tegang, inikah saatnya ia dapat bertemu dengan pengirim surat ini? Jika iya, ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan.

Sakura yang berhasil kabur dari dapur segera menyusuri rumah megah itu. Sesekali ia bersembunyi saat ada yang mendekat. Sampai akhirnya ia berhasil sampai di sebuah pintu yang berhubungan langsung dengan ruang tengah, tempat diadakannya pesta. Tamu-tamu telah ramai. Sakura sedikit minder karena mereka semua mengenakan pakaian-pakaian bagus yang sudah pasti sangat mahal.

Diam-diam ia berjalan merapat pada dinding. Berusaha agar kehadirannya tidak mencolok. Bisa-bisa ia diusir jika ketahuan.

"Selamat malam, hadirin yang terhormat," seorang pria maju ke tengah ruangan dan berbicara menarik perhatian para tamu. Benar saja, semua mata kini tertuju pada pria itu. "Izinkan aku, Uchiha Itachi, berterima kasih karena telah datang pesta ini, pesta ulang tahun adikku, Uchiha Sasuke. Kuharap ia segera memiliki istri."

Para tamu yang datang otomatis tertawa karena candaan pria itu. Bagus. Sakura bisa mengambil kesempatan untuk melihat, seperti apa Uchiha Sasuke yang dicarinya ini. Pria itu yang berulang tahun pastilah dia yang akan menjadi pusat perhatian pesta. Hal ini sudah tentu semakin memudahkan Sakura untuk menemukan Sosoknya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memintanya untuk meniup lilin di kue ulang tahun dan memotong kue itu," para tamu kembali tertawa. "Tapi dia pasti menolak. Jadi, adikku, majulah dan kita bersulang bersama," panggil pria yang bernama Uchiha Itachi itu.

Itu dia. Dia berjalan maju ke depan, ke tengah ruangan. Tanpa sadar kaki Sakura juga melangkah maju, ia ingin melihat dengan lebih jelas seperti apa pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini.

Praaannnggg!

Suara pecahan sebuah guci dari keramik juga ikut memecah perhatian para tamu dari si empunya pesta. Sakura menjadi gugup karena tak sengaja menabrak sebuah guci besar sehingga pecah. Keringat dingin bergulir di dahinya. Matilah. Kini semua orang melihat ke arahnya. Apalagi ia hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana panjang lusuh, sepatunya juga sudah sedikit kumal, dan rambut sebahunya agak kusut karena sedari tadi membantu memindahkan makanan. Semua orang masih diam. Masih menatapnya tajam. Sakura menahan napasnya. Pikirannya kosong. Ia seperti liliput yang berada di tengah-tengah raksasa, atau seekor rusa yang berada di tengah kawanan singa.

oOo

"Teme, selamat ulang tahun," ujar Naruto sambil merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

"Banyak wanita cantik, teme. Pilihlah salah satu."

"Tidak, dobe. Aku hanya punya satu wanita di dalam hidupku."

Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya. Setelah bertahun-tahun, sahabatnya ini masih belum melupakan wanita yang mereka temui di Biei dulu. "Teme, dia sudah meninggal. Kau lihat sendiri saat kita datang dulu kan, orang-orang di rumahnya sedang berkabung dan mengatakan kalau dia meninggal karena sakit."

"Tapi aku belum berkunjung lagi ke rumahnya. Kau menarikku setelah ada yang bilang kalau dia meninggal. Kau tidak membiarkan aku masuk ke dalam. Mungkin saja yang meninggal itu bukan dia."

"Teme, dia tidak membalas suratmu itu tanda kalau dia memang sudah meninggal! Terimalah kenyataan!"

"Do―"

"Selamat malam, hadirin yang terhormat," suara Itachi menghentikan obrolan mereka yang hampir berubah menjadi adu mulut serius. "Izinkan aku, Uchiha Itachi, berterima kasih karena telah datang pesta ini, pesta ulang tahun adikku, Uchiha Sasuke. Kuharap ia segera memiliki istri." para tamu lalu tertawa karena candaan Itachi itu. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memintanya untuk meniup lilin di kue ulang tahun dan memotong kue itu, tapi dia pasti menolak. Jadi, adikku, majulah dan kita bersulang bersama." dengan terpaksa, Sasuke maju ke arah kakaknya berdiri. Itachi memang selalu suka mengerjainya. Ia menjadi gusar karena tawa para tamu sangat mengusiknya.

Saat mengangkat gelasnya tinggi, mereka semua dikejutkan dengan suara pecahan guci. Guci keramik yang terletak di dekat dinding terjatuh karena tidak sengaja tertabrak oleh seseorang. Suasana menjadi hening. Si penabrak guci berdiri ketakutan. Semua mata mengarah padanya seolah dia adalah terdakwa kasus pembunuhan. Sasuke terkejut. Dia memejamkan mata dan membukanya lagi untuk memastikan yang dilihatnya ini adalah nyata. Dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya, rupanya sahabatnya itu juga sedang terbelalak karena terkejut. Mereka sama-sama tak percaya dengan sosok yang sedang mereka lihat itu.

"Ma-maaf," kata gadis itu terbata. Ia sepertinya sangat panik, takut, dan terintimidasi.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ha-Haruno Sakura."

Makin terkejutlah Sasuke mendengar jawaban itu.

"A-aku hanya ingin mencari pengirim surat ini namanya U-Uchiha Sa-Sasuke," kata Sakura gelagapan sambil menunjukkan suratnya. Mereka semua masih diam dan menatapnya.

"Kau dari Biei?" tanya Sasuke secara refleks, ia mengepalkan tangannya saat anak itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin! Haruno Sakura sudah meninggal 17 tahun yang lalu!" pekik Naruto masih tak percaya.

Anak itu memandang takut-takut pada Naruto. "Mu-mungkin Haruno Sakura yang Anda maksud adalah ibuku ... namaku memang sama dengannya ... dari fotonya kami juga sangat mirip. Ibuku meninggal karena sakit 17 tahun yan―"

Anak itu berhenti berbicara karena tubuhnya telah dipeluk erat oleh Sasuke. Sangat erat sampai ia susah bernapas. Orang tua pria itu dan Itachi saling berpandangan tak mengerti. Naruto sendiri seperti kehilangan pijakannya karena menyadari arti dari situasi yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Sedangkan semua orang hanya diam tanpa suara.

"Umurmu?" tanya Sasuke yang masih memeluk erat anak itu.

"De-delapan belas tahun."

Semua orang makin terkejut saat Sasuke meraung keras, pria itu menumpahkan air matanya beberapa saat. "Anakku ... anakku ...," isaknya.

Barangkali hanya Naruto yang paham apa yang sedang terjadi. Di hadapannya, seorang ayah sedang memeluk putrinya, yang tak pernah ia ketahui keberadaannya sampai hari ini. Sang putri juga mungkin sama sekali tak menyangka kalau surat di tangannya itu akan membawanya pada kenyataan yang sama sekali tak ia duga sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:  
Happy birthday Nee-chan. Maaf ya telat. Ini juga ide dadakan hehe ... aku mendoakan semua yang baik untuk Nee-chan, Azriel, dan suami Nee-chan #bighug

Kota Biei di Jepang emang cakep banget. Coba deh searching, bunga-bunganya cantik banget ^^b

Terima kasih juga buat semua yang sudah membaca sampai sini. Saya tunggu pesan, kesan, kritik, saran, dan tanggapan lainnya ;)


End file.
